tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
This Mortal Shell
[[Datei:Tales v2 53 27.jpg|thumb|270px|'This Mortal Shell']]This Mortal Shell ("Diese sterbliche Schale") ist der Titel einer Kurzgeschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Dezember 2008 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #53 *'Story:' Colleen Frakes und Jon-Mikel Gates *'Zeichnungen:' Adam Staffaroni *'Tusche, Grautönungen und Text:' Andrew Arnold Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT'' Vol.4 #22 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''TMNT'' Vol.4 #23 Vorkommende Charaktere *Donatello **Leonardo und Michelangelo (erwähnt) *April O'Neil **Casey und Shadow Jones (erwähnt) *Raphael/Gameraph *Splinter (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|Besuch von einer lieben FreundinEines Tages brütet der geschrumpfte Donatello auf dem Labortisch seines Kanalverstecks melancholisch über einen Artikel der New York Times, in welchem ein Artikel den Tod der Schildkröte Harriet mit 176 Jahren verkündet. Dann kehrt April von einer Besorgungstour zurück und stattet Donatello mit einigen von ihm angeforderten Puppenmöbeln (in Pink!) aus. thumb|left|250px|Diskussion über das LebenBei einer Tasse Tee kommt Donatello dann auf den Grund seiner derzeitigen Depression zu sprechen. Bei der Lektüre des Zeitungsartikels ist ihm vielleicht zum ersten Mal die Frage bewusst geworden, wie lange er und seine Brüder überhaupt zu leben haben (wenn man davon absieht, dass ihre Aktivitäten in der Verbrechensbekämpfung alles andere als förderlich für ihre Lebenserwartung ist). Über diesen Umweg driftet das Gespräch schnell zur allgemeinen Depression ab, die die Turtles nach dem Tod ihres Meisters Splinter''TMNT'' Vol.4 #10 ergriffen und damit die Familie auseinandergebrochen hat. Leonardo hat sich in sein Ninjutsu-Training vertieft, Michelangelo einen neuen Job als Touristenführer für Aliens angenommen, und Raphael - der nach wie vor in seiner Monsterform gefangen ist - lässt seinen Ärger und Frust bei sich jeder bietenden Gelegenheit auf der Straße aus. thumb|250px|Ventil des ZornsIn der Zwischenzeit streift besagter Raphael durch die Dächer und Gassen des Viertels, als er einige Einbrecher überrascht, die Plasmafernseher aus einem Elektrowarenlager stehlen. Er stürzt sich auf sie und prügelt die ersten beiden Delinquenten k.o., doch diese haben jede Menge Freunde, die sich mit Knüppeln und Messern auf ihn stürzen. Die Übermacht wird schließlich so groß, dass einer der Gauner Raphael mit einer Kette in einen Würgegriff nehmen kann. thumb|left|180px|Ein Moment der Besinnung und der SchamWährend der Rest der Bande ihn niederzuringen versucht, zückt ein abseits stehender Kamerad eine Pistole, legt auf Raphael an und schießt. Das aber erweist sich als fataler Fehler, denn der Schmerz bringt die Berserkerwut seiner Monsterform an die Oberfläche. In besinnungslosem Zorn packt Raphael den Pistolenschützen am Kopf und schlägt ihm wieder und wieder den Schädel gegen den Asphalt, bis dieser sich nicht mehr rührt. Vor seiner Wut nehmen die Gauner endlich Reißaus; doch als Raphael wieder zur Besinnung kommt, empfindet er nur Scham über sich und zieht sich in den nächtlichen Schatten zurück. thumb|250px|Ein tröstendes Wort fürs MorgenZurück im Versteck fragt Donatello April danach. wie sie mit ihrer eigenen Trauer fertig wird, und April gibt zu, dass sie in der letzten Zeit zu sehr mit Casey und Shadow beschäftigt war, um sich um ihre derzeitigen Gefühle zu sorgen. Donatello bekundet, dass eine Familie in solchen Zeiten ein großer Trost sein kann, da sie einem Halt gibt, und er fragt sich niedergeschlagen, ob er und seine Brüder überhaupt noch "füreinander genug" sein und sich solch einen Halt bieten zu können. Daraufhin nimmt April ihn in ihre Hände und sagt: "Don... es geht nicht darum, ob wir füreinander genug sind. Es geht darum, ob wir für uns selbst genug sind." Trivia *Diese Geschichte wurde von einigen Studenten des [http://www.cartoonstudies.org/ Centers for Cartoon Studies] (kurz: CCS) erstellt, eines in White River Junction, Vermont ansässigen privaten Forbildungsinstituts für Cartoon- und Comiczeichnen und graphisches Darstellen. Ein entsprechendes Informations-/Werbevorwort ist im Originalheft der Story vorangesetzt. *Diese Geschichte ist den Schildkröten Harriet und Adwaita gewidment, die beide zwei Jahre vor der Publikation dieses Comics (Harriet: 23. Juni 2006; Adwaita: 23. März 2006) im hohem Alter im Zoo verstorben sind. Neudruckversionen * Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Quellenverzeichnis *[http://www.cartoonstudies.org/index.php/about/ Center for Cartoon Studies Webseite] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics: Kurzgeschichten/Strips